


"Mommy, There's a Monster Under My Bed"

by rapono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frisk is genetically female but identifies as agender, Under the Bed AU, childhood fears, monster under the bed, other characters will be added just leaving them out for now cuz spoilers, takes place on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many years, children have always feared that monsters lurk beneath their beds, under the cover of darkness, waiting to snatch them up. Eventually, they grow out of the childish fear, realizing their parents were right.</p><p>But what if the children really were right all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mommy, There's a Monster Under My Bed"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea for an Undertale AU I came up with. (I have 4 AUs for this fandom now -_-; )
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what you think of the idea, and maybe I'll continue it. ;)  
> Upcoming chapters will be longer than this.

There's a monster under my bed.

My mother's told and had so far proven me otherwise, but I can't shake off the feeling that something is lurking underneath. We've done the classic shine-flashlight-beneath-the-bed check, I once even dared to do it alone, but nothing has turned up.

I've told my mom I can sometimes hear movement beneath my bed, but being on the second floor of the house, my mom is certain its just her and dad moving around downstairs. But the more I hear it, the less likely mom's theory seems. There is a lack of muffling to the sounds of shuffling on my carpet floor, and occasionally, I can hear something bump against my bed. But sometimes, if I'm really quiet, I can almost hear breathing.

I am certain something, probably a monster, is under my bed.

Tonight, I forgot my flashlight downstairs, but I heard the sounds again. Something or someone moving across the carpet directly underneath me. The room is almost too dark to see, and that itself is terrifying. What if the monster is right infront of me and I couldn't see it? The movement stopped. I was scared, but also curious. What was lurking under my bed? Taking in a shakey breath of courage, I looked over the edge of my bed, directly at the floor below.

A pair of glowing eyes stared back. The right eye's pupil was a small orb of white, the other a ring of gold, the rest of the eyes an abyssal black. Its sinister smile reflected the light of its eyes, fangs gleaming. I screamed.

There IS a monster under my bed. I have seen it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add Frisk's doodle at the end of each chapter?


End file.
